Cartons principally intended for use in the fast food industry are normally a one-use item and are commonly formed of relatively thin paperboard or cardboard folded from a blank or blanks.
When particularly bulky and/or heavy foodstuffs, such as pieces of chicken, are to be packaged, the carton will frequently be in the nature of a rather solid cardboard tub or pail with a removable lid wherein the necessary strength is provided by the thickness of the bucket wall.
In each instance, the goal is to properly accommodate the foodstuffs, and at the same time provide a product which, when considering the cost, the manner of assembly, and the ease of use, is economically feasible.
While folded paperboard cartons are not normally considered to have the strength of cylindrical bucket-type containers, they are considerably less expensive both with regard to materials and production. In order to enhance the strength of folded paperboard cartons, reliance heretofore has principally been placed on the use of thicker more expensive paperboard and the provision of larger size cartons than actually required by the foodstuffs to be stored therein. For example, the conventional rectangular carton is what might be considered a "universal" configuration even though the particular foodstuff involved might be round, as in hamburgers, pizza, and the like.
As a significant factor in providing an economically feasible carton, it is particularly important that the desired strength of the carton be maintained while minimizing waste in material and simplifying the apparatus and steps required in forming the blank.